


Seven Days In Heaven

by TheDarkestDandelion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 7 Days - Freeform, Affairs, Baking, Cid Sophiar - Freeform, Cindy Aurum - Freeform, Cuddles, F/M, FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021, Falling In Love, Fashion/Formal, Free day, Hugs, Kissing, Kissings, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Cor Leonis, Pining, Please Don't Go, Pregnant Prompto Argentum, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Sharing Body Heat, Sleepy Cuddles, Sparks, Teasing, Trans Prompto Argentum, planning, sharing one bed, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Collection of Rare Pairs for FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021!Featuring, Cordyn (obvs cause it's me!), DrAulea, Somera, MoonSpecs, PromNyx and RegClar!Love is hard to find. But when you do, and it is with the right person, it is even harder to let go of it.Day 1: Cordyn (Part 1): PiningDay 2: DrAulea: There Was Only One BedDay 3: Somera: Baking DisasterDay 4: MoonSpecs: Fashion/FormalDay 5: PromNyx: Wearing Each Other's ClothesDay 6: RegClar: Please Don't GoDay 7: Cordyn(Part 2): Free Day: I'm Not Running Away....
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Aulea Lucis Caelum
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	1. Day 1: Cordyn (Part 1): Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Todays prompts were:
> 
> First Meetings. Pining. Trying Something New Together.
> 
> Come on let's face it, I couldn't do this without some Cordyn! I have a Cordyn problem okay! I am not ashamed of it in the slightest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Ardyn find themselves stuck in a tight gap behind some cargo crates after they agreed to stupidly meet up in a Niff base. Now how do they get out of this one?

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” 

Cor whispered harshly, body squished in-between the Chancellor of Niflheim and a stone-cold wall. The Chancellor’s hands placed either side of the Marshal’s head in an attempt to give them a little more room to breathe. It still wasn’t enough to make Cor feel comfortable though. 

“Ah, ah.” Ardyn grinned, leaning in closer to whisper into Cor’s ear, purposely breathing into it, to make Cor shiver. “You were the one who asked to meet up with me, not the other way around my darling.” 

Cor scowled, their faces now merely an inch apart, barely able to move in this very uncomfortable position behind a shit ton of cargo crates. They both tried to stay as still as possible, so as not to accidentally alert the three men that had walked into this area of the Niflheim base with the rustling of their clothes. 

“What a mistake that was.” 

“Oh darling, you wound me so-” 

Cor quickly placed his hand over Ardyn’s mouth, giving him a hard stare as if to say;  _ ‘Shut the hell up you fucking moron! _ ’ 

Neither of them could afford to get caught! Especially not by Loqi Tummelt, Caligo Ulldor and General Glauca. They would both lose their careers and lives if any one of them discovered their location. They had to remain as still and as quiet as possible. That was becoming exceedingly difficult when trying to keep Ardyn Izunia, the loudest loud mouth in all of Eos, damned quiet. 

“Be. Quiet.” Cor ordered sternly. 

Ardyn nodded slowly, allowing Cor to remove his hand. 

“I am sorry?” Ardyn shrugged, his voice was quiet as a mouse. 

_ That made a fucking change _ . Cor thought to himself, shifting slightly

Cor didn’t dignify that apology with a response. Instead, he scanned what he could see of the cargo crates, hoping they could find a gap to hide in. Being up against the freezing wall was not a safe and secure hiding place. All one of those three men would have to do was walk past and they could easily be spotted through the gap. 

“Cor?” Ardyn whispered. 

“What?!” Cor spat back, trying to ignore the fact he could feel Ardyn’s heart beat against his chest, or that Ardyn’s strong thigh was currently placed between his legs. 

“I have a feeling they won’t be leaving for a while.” 

“What?” 

Ardyn shifted his hands against the wall and gave Cor a sheepish look. “I think they are here to secretly meet Chief Besithia to discuss the production of MTs, but I could be wrong, that meeting could be scheduled for next week.” 

Cor gave him a deadpan look. “You are fucking kidding me?” 

Ardyn shook his head. “What day is it?” 

“The 8th.” 

“Oh. They’re not going to leave for a while.”

_ So much for getting laid. _ Cor thought to himself as frustration took over his body. Acting on impulse, he threw his head back and soon regretted it. 

SMACK!

The sound echoed through the compound as Cor hit his head hard against the cold stone, forcing the Marshal to let out a loud grunt of pain. 

The sound did not go unheard by the three other men. 

“What was that?!” 

Ears ringing, Cor just about made out the sound of Loqi’s annoying voice. 

Oh great. Oh fucking great. Out of everyone on Eos, Loqi fucking Tummelt was going to be Cor the Immortal’s downfall! 

“Nothing boy!” Caligo spat. “It was probably a stupid MT!” 

“Caligo quiet!” Glauca sneered. 

That was when they heard heavy footsteps walk towards them. 

Cor’s body tensed up as he heard the footsteps draw nearer to them. They were going to get caught. They were going to get fucking caught and it was all his fault. Gulping hard, knowing there was no way out of this, Cor looked directly into Ardyn’s eyes wanting to kiss him because they could be dead in the next few seconds; but when he looked at the Chancellor’s golden eyes, he didn’t seem concerned at all. His lover didn’t seem fazed they could potentially lose their lives! 

Cor shifted, nearly jumping when Ardyn brought his hand to his mouth this time. Cor gave him an alarmed look to try and get him to understand the severity of the situation, but all he got in return was a small shrug as Ardyn mouthed the words. 

‘Do you trust me?’

_ Trust?  _

Did Cor trust him?  __

Cor had never really thought about that before, and he had very little time to think. The footsteps were getting louder and louder, forcing Cor to make a snap decision. Mouth still covered by Ardyn’s gloved hand, Cor nodded. 

Cor watched as Ardyn smiled, the man removed his hand and placed his lips gently on his mouth instead. Cor held his breath, not having a clue what Ardyn was doing as the Chancellor crushed his body up against Cor’s more. 

Then the footsteps stopped. 

Cor closed his eyes, still kissing the fucking Chancellor of Niflheim and he knew someone was standing exactly were they could be seen. Staring right at them!

“Ulldor!” Glauca’s voice boomed. “There is nothing here. Tummelt stop being a fucking idiot or I’ll cut your head off!” 

The footsteps faded away and Cor was in shock.

General Glauca was right there and he should have seen them! Cor drew his lips away from Ardyn, breathing in heavily unsure of what the hell just happened. 

Ardyn smiled at him and whispered gently. “That is what happens when you trust me. The unexpected.” 

Cor didn’t know how to respond to that. 

The pair stayed quiet, pressed up against each other, for the remainder of the time it took for Besithia to turn up, for them to have their meeting - a meeting they soon discovered Ardyn  _ should _ have been attending, and none of the Niflheim men weren't too happy that he had failed to show up. When Ardyn went to laugh at their displeasure Cor shook his head at him, they still needed the four idiots to fucking leave before they could move or make a sound. During this time Cor could not wrap his head around what had occurred. Because they would have been caught, they should have been caught! Glauca would have seen them, there was no way he hadn’t. So why weren’t they? How weren’t they? This didn’t make any sense!! The only thing Cor knew was that Ardyn kissed him and apparently either the General was blind and was still in charge of the Niffs army or they had turned invisible! 

None of those options made any logical sense!

It took about an hour before the four Niff soldier’s left. And it took another five minutes before either one of them decided to speak. 

“Looks like the coast is clear.” Ardyn said softly, drawing Cor’s mind back to reality. “Come on, we are free to go somewhere a little more comfortable for this  _ meeting.” _

“No.” Cor said, taking hold of Ardyn’s heavy coat and making him stay put. 

“I mean if you want to have fun here, why didn’t you say so before?” Ardyn grinned, kissing him gently.

“No.” Cor said, shaking his head, stopping Ardyn’s advancement. “What the hell did you do?” 

“Do?” Ardyn questioned, raising an eyebrow. “I am not doing you right now and that makes me incredibly sad.” 

“Stop it. You know what I mean. We should have been caught and we weren’t. What did you-” 

Cor was cut off when Ardyn roughly kissed him again. Only this time Cor’s brain refused to fight him off. Because how could he resist this addictively dangerous man that refused to leave his thoughts! He joined in with the kissing, pulling at Ardyn’s scarf wanting what he had called the man for earlier. 

Ardyn giggled into the kiss, pressing his body up against the Marshal. “It might be a bit of squeeze to have sex here.”

“You think I can’t handle it.” Cor questioned furiously, nibble at Ardyn’s lips, bucking his crotch against that strong thigh. 

Ardyn murmured on his lips. “Oh, if only you knew how much I love you.” 

Cor’s heart stopped. He pulled away from Ardyn, immediately letting go of the red scarf, his worries about earlier completely gone and they had now been replaced by a new one. His blue eyes went wide and he trembled in Ardyn’s hold, the tight space was preventing him from moving away out of fear of his own feelings. 

Ardyn’s face went as bright as his hair as the pair stared at each other in disbelief at what the Chancellor had accidentally admitted. 

The air fell flat. 

All Cor could hear was the fan turning in the compound, his mind racing with too many thoughts and emotions. 

“What...” 

Was all Cor could say in a hoarse whisper, as blue remained connected with gold.

Now things had gotten complicated.

Seriously complicated.


	2. Day 2: DrAulea: There Was Only One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drautos has been sent out on a simple escort mission to escort Queen Aulea to the Cleigne region to visit an old friend of the Kings. Unfortunately, the freezing cold and dangerous weather forces the pair into an abandoned cabin in the woods… And there is only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! This is not going to be all about Cordyn! I am branching out! XD 
> 
> I like the idea of Drautos and Aulea... I don't know why but I do! So I hope you enjoy the second chapter! 
> 
> Todays Prompts were: 
> 
> You’re Keeping Me Awake. There Was Only One Bed. Too Close For Comfort
> 
> Please enjoy XD

The sound of teeth chattering told Drautos that the Queen was indeed awake. 

It didn’t surprise him. It was far too cold to sleep. The wind was blowing through the holes in the poorly built cabin the pair had been forced to seek shelter in as the snow fell hard, preventing them from carrying on with their mission. 

_ Who was it that said escort missions were easy? _

When Drautos remembered who it was he was going to gut them. This fucking mission had been anything but that. First of all, he had to do it and he hated anyone who bore the Lucian King’s cursed surname. Secondly, it was cold. It was freezing. This was the harshest winter Lucis had seen in a long time and he couldn’t encase his body in his Niflheim armour to keep himself warm. Thirdly, what pissed him off the most, was that this mission should have been easy. 

Escorting their Majesties around Lucis - although faced with the danger of assassination attempts - you were always greeted with comfort at the end of each day. He had always been granted a warm comfy bed for the night, not forced to sit on a cold wooden floor by an open fire; with only his cape for warmth against the wind and cold as Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum lay in the only bed the cabin had to offer, with a thin old and tattered blanket wrapped around her.

Apparently, the blanket wasn't helping much. 

The Queen sounded a lot colder than he felt.

He wanted to laugh.  _ Heaven forbid a member of the royal family actually being cold! _ Maybe she would open her rich entitled eyes and realise this was what people beyond the wall had to suffer through when their homes fell, thanks to her fucking heartless husband! 

“T-it-us?” 

Drautos turned his head upon the Queen’s words, regretting the movement, skin turning to ice. 

“Yes, your Majesty.” He answered, his teeth lightly bashing against each other. 

“Co-me he-re.” 

Drautos rolled his eyes, slowly getting up and moving away from the warmth of the fire to see Aulea shivering like there was no tomorrow. She had her arms wrapped around herself, her knees brought to her chest and that awful blanket stable on her neck. He could see her breath exit her mouth as her midnight blue eyes looked up at him. 

“Ca-n y-you put me cl-oser to the f-f-ire?”

Drautos thought about it for a second. She looked freezing. He wondered what it would do to the King if his beloved Queen died-

Reality soon hit him. If she died out here, he’d be to blame. He assessed the situation and sighed. 

“It would be unwise to move you, your Majesty.” 

“I’m fr-reezing!” She managed to stutter out. 

“Yes, I understand.” Drautos said, bending down so they were eye level with each other. 

If he moved her from the bed now it could be risky. She looked so cold. She needed to keep as many layers on her as possible. Risking removing anything could be detrimental to her health. He pondered for a moment as she lay there, shivering trying to keep warm. Ever since Prince Noctis’s birth - some 13 years ago now - she got sick easily. It was because of the power of the Kings flowing through her body during her pregnancy; she nearly died because of her son.  _ The price of being Queen, eh? _ So being in these cold temperatures was of course going to be a real danger to her. He sighed, mind made up as it was clearly his only option. He grabbed the leg of the bed and dragged her over to where he was sitting before. Not too close to the fire in case the blanket caught alight, but close enough so she didn’t freeze to death. 

“Th-ank y-ou.” Aulea smiled, as he took a seat closer to the head of the bed.

“You’re welcome, your Majesty.”

They fell silent after that. Both were still too cold to focus on chatting. 

Drautos put another log on the fire, poked it with a stick and bathed in the warmth as the embers danced in the dark. Unlike his Queen, he was used to the cold. Niflheim was in a perpetual state of winter. His clothes were designed to cope with it all. But she wasn’t. He could still hear her teeth chattering, the bed creaking as her body continued to tremble in the poorly lit room. After 10 minutes had passed and her condition had not improved, he knew this couldn’t continue. 

“Your Majesty.” Drautos said strongly, kneeling on the floor to look at her. 

Her lips were turning blue. 

_ Fuck!  _

“Ye-s-s.” She responded tirelessly. 

Thank Ifrit she was still responsive but she may not remain that way for long. He had to think up a way to keep her warm and he had to think of it fast. But he had nothing. They had to abandon their supplies because they were too heavy to carry in the snow. He had his cape but that wouldn’t be enough. The only thing he had left at his disposal was… himself. 

Face dropping at the thought of being so close to a Caelum, Drautos visibly shivered with disgust - Aulea was too cold and focused on trying to warm up to notice. He didn’t want to do this but if he didn’t she would die and so would his chance of getting revenge on Regis! He had no other choice. He had to get into bed with the Queen of Lucis. 

“Your Majesty.” He said, slightly shaking the bed to get her attention again. 

She glanced at him and that was all he got as a response. 

“If you don’t warm up soon you could die.” He said, not bothering to pussy foot around this topic. “The only way I can protect you, as it is my job, is to allow you to share my body heat.” 

He thought he was going to be slapped for that remark. 

A strike never came. Instead, the Queen simply nodded.

He placed one more log on the fire before standing up to take off his cape. He lay the red fabric down over her shivering form, so she would have warmth as he gently moved her, before carefully lifting her up with ease. She was so cold. She felt like ice to the touch. Knowing it best not to faff around he placed her frozen body closer to the fire and lay down behind her, making sure to cover himself up with the blanket and cape; wrapping one leg and one arm around her to contain what little heat she had left. His body would - hopefully - soon warm her up. However, until that time he couldn’t allow her to go to sleep. 

That meant he had to talk to her…

This mission could not get any worse. 

“Titus?” Aulea stuttered out, her body vibrating against his. 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Drautos responded, trying not to be too irritated by her thick brown hair that was tickling his face. 

“Than-k you.” She said, her arms latching onto his to try and preserve heat. “And Au-lea is fine.” 

Drautos would have laughed because she thought he cared about her title! He cared little for her. He cared little for her family. He would simply prefer not to die any time soon, keeping her alive would ensure that. 

“No trouble at all.” 

“I am- go-ing to ki-ll Regis whe-n we g-et back.” 

Even if it was a joke, they could at least bond over something. “I’ll help you.” 

Unlike her’s, his words were no word of a lie.

She laughed, pushing herself up against him, and the conversation carried on from there. 

Perhaps it was the cold or her tiredness, but Drautos knew Aulea should not be talking about her husband in this manner. She was telling him all the little things Regis did to annoy her and apparently sending her out in the middle of winter was the final straw. Drautos did nothing to stop her. For he could use all this information against the lame King when he went back to Niflheim. But what she said next really caught the tratorius Captain off guard. 

“...I am only here because it’s Clarus’s birthday tomorrow.” Aulea grit her teeth together. 

Drautos was confused. He had no idea what the relevance of that was or why it riled the Queen up so much. 

“He sent me out here to get me out of the way. He’d much rather spend the night with his shield than me.” 

Drautos blinked. She was certainly not in her right frame of mind. The usually composed calm queen would never admit to a scandal as big as that felling upon the King! Drautos cleared his throat, not knowing what to say. “I… doubt that is true.” 

She laughed. “Are you telling me the rest of the Citadel doesn’t know they are fucking?” 

“I don’t tend to listen to gossip.” He said, gears in his head slowly turning at the confirmation of this news. Because he did know about that rumour, everyone knew about that rumor. It had just never been confirmed. 

“Well, it’s true.” She tensed up. “Not even the queen can satisfy the king.”

Mind going into overdrive with a new revenge plan in sparking to life, Drautos fought back a smirk. Slowly moving his hand over her arm - like he had been doing every few minutes to check her temperature - he spoke gently, knowing full well she would not have a reaction of a wife on the defence of her husband at his words. 

“He is foolish to treat you that way. He doesn’t deserve you or your kindness. You are a lovely person, Aulea. Don’t lose sight of that.” 

He shuffled slightly, as Aulea turned her head to face him. He didn’t see anger. He didn’t see hate. He saw a… glimmer gratitude and hope. Like he was the first person in the world to ever say that to her.

“Do… do you mean that?” She asked breathlessly. 

“I do.” 

Drautos nodded, kick-starting ‘Operation Fuck the Queen Of Lucis’. 

By the looks of it, the operation would be a swift and easy one to complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be writing a follow on fic to this work.... I will have to see how that goes XD


	3. Day 3: Somera: Baking Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aera is making the Fleuret Family dessert, Memory Lane Pastry, when Somnus comes along and decides he can’t wait for the desserts to be baked and ends up eating the batter and the Ultwatt berries, much to the annoyance of the Oracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for today are as followed:
> 
> Sharing Ice Cream. Cooking For each Other. Baking Disaster 
> 
> Reasons I like this ship it has the potential to be super angsty, this fic, however, is nothing but light and fluffy. And I ship Cordyn, I am not gonna ship Aerdyn for that reason alone! 
> 
> That being said, in my head, because the developers drew purposeful parallels between Noct=Som and Luna=Aera, I don't know it makes sense to me that Somnus and Aera are the better pairing. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy day 3! XD

“Somnus Lucis Caelum!” Aera yelled, smacking his hand away from the bowl. “Keep your grumpy hands to yourself!” 

“OW!” Somnus winced in pain, rubbing the spot where she had whacked him with a wooden spoon. “That hurt.” 

“Good. Maybe it will teach you to be patient.” Aera exhaled sharply, moving the sweet pastry batter away from the young lord. 

He was like a child sometimes. She had no idea how Ardyn or his parents managed to remain calm around Somnus’s relentless child-like behaviour. The man was 21 years old as well! She would have thought he’d have learnt a bit of patience during his time on Eos. Apparently, that was not the case. 

She did her best to ignore his sad expression as she went back to mixing the butter and sugar together by refusing to look at him. But out of the corner of her eye, she could tell he was looking at the bowl, probably waiting for another opportunity to get at the mix. 

“Somnus, go away.” Aera ordered, pulling the bowl closer to her. 

“I just want some of the food.” Somnus said, defending himself. “As soon as Ardyn knows you are making these they will disappear.”

“They aren’t even at the pastry stage yet! You are eating all my mix!”

“That’s because it’s so sweet.” He grinned, leaning over the table. 

Aera huffed out in annoyance. “Fine, you can have the first pick of them when they come off the stove but only if you leave now.” 

To her surprise Somnus did actually leave. She was not expecting him to listen to her at all. Huh? Maybe he had finally decided to grow up for once. Whatever was going on in his mind she was not about to complain as it finally allowed her to get on with baking. 

Once she was satisfied with the consistency of her mix, she cracked an egg on the side of the wooden table and broke the yolk and whites into the mix being mindful not to get any unwanted bits of shell in there. Picking up a fork, she hummed herself a happy tune as she whisked the ingredients together. She wasn’t much of a baker. Speaking to the gods and giving hope to the less fortunate was definitely her calling, but when it came to making the Memory Lane Pastry, an old Fleuret family dessert, she was not shy to admit it was one of her strengths. After making sure the mixture was sloppy and lumpy she moved on to the already sieved flour; pouring it into the mixture, whisking the power into the slop with the fork as she did so. 

When the slop started to harden and resemble something that looked like dough, she sprinkled some flour onto the table before slapping the still slightly sticky dough on top of it. Before she went to knead the pastry she decided to get the other ingredients and put them on the table so they were in reach rather than the other side of the kitchen. 

She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Somnus shoving the Ulwaat berries into his mouth. 

“Somnus! No!” Aera yelled, marching towards him trying to get the bowl full of the delicious berries so he couldn’t gorge on them anymore. 

He phased out of her reach, with the bowl in hand, and smirked at her knowing full well there was no chance she could ever keep up with him. 

Aera narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “Somnus give them back!” 

He laughed, popping another indigo berry into his mouth. “Yum! Delicious!” 

“This isn’t funny!” Aera yelled. “I need them! If you eat all of them I can’t make the dessert now, can I?!”

“We have more in the gardens you can pick at.” Somnus shrugged, seating himself comfortably on the corner of the table. 

“Then go and eat those ones! Give me mine back!” 

She could feel herself getting more annoyed with him by the second and how in the name of Ifrit’s burning embers did he get in here without her noticing?! 

“That involves working, when I could be napping.” Somnus responded, grin getting wider as her temper began to get hotter. “There is nothing in it for me from picking my own.”

Aera looked skyward. She wanted to smack him so badly right now! 

“Som, please give them back?” Aera asked, knowing he was not going to respond to being yelled at. But guilt tripping… he may respond to that. “They were meant to be a gift for your mother, for her birthday. You are eating the stock.” 

“Very well then…” Somnus moaned, bowl in hand, outstretching it to her. 

He and Ardyn were such mama’s boys it was funny and always worked to her advantage. 

Thinking she had all but convinced him to stop his tomfoolery, she smiled at him and reached out to retrieve them. 

Just before Aera could take the bowl out of his hand he snatched a handful of the berries from the container. Aera frowned at his sneaky move, making sure he couldn’t grab the now half filled bowl again. Oh he was really getting on her last nerve. 

“Seriously?!” 

He continued to laugh at her, holding the delicate berries in his hand. “Believe me, it is worth it, seeing you scowl.” 

“I don’t have time for this. Just please, please, Somnus, give them back?” 

“Aera if you want them that badly…” He smiled again, slowly placing another berry into his mouth. “...come and get them.” 

Aera looked away from him, face scorching red by his words and actions. 

He was teasing her again. She hated it. Truly hated it when he did this. Ever since they shared that stupid kiss he… he kept teasing her. She wished he would forget about it. She wished she could forget about all the times he had sneakily shoved her behind a statue in the gardens to steal more. All the times they had shared the warmth of a bed and the pleasure of each other. She was trying her hardest to forget, she was engaged to his brother after all. 

In her distracted state, she hadn’t realised how close he had gotten until the bowl was filled with the berries he had stolen. She bit her lip, her face getting hotter as he took the bowl out of her hand and placed it on the table. 

“So, do you want the berry or not?” 

His deep voice sent shivers down her spine as she slowly looked up to him. He was towering over her, she could see he still had the berry in his mouth, purposely rolling it from one side of his mouth to the other. 

“No.” Aera tried to say firmly, but she could clearly hear the wobble in her tone. “Keep it.” 

“Are you sure?” He whispered, putting his face down to her level. “If you want it. Take it.” 

Aera breathed out smoothly, no longer wanting to play this game. “We can’t do that again. You know we can’t.” 

“Do what?” Somnus asked, gently placing one hand to her waist and the other to the back of her neck. She didn’t push him away. “I am merely telling you, you can have the berry back, Aera.” 

“If someone comes in…” Aera whispered, looking at the open door and then back to his beautiful midnight blue eyes, ever so slightly moving her body closer to his. 

“Don’t worry. No one will.” He promised. 

With that she finally allowed him to kiss her. She could taste the sweet berries on his lips and she melted into his touch. Slowly she brought her arms around his neck to deepen their very forbidden kiss. 

If anyone saw them doing this, they were done for. She was betrothed to Ardyn not Somnus and his parents would flip if they caught wind of their affair, not to mention what it would do to Ardyn. Granted, her and Ardyn hadn’t fallen for each other. They were friends and it ended there. They hadn’t even shared a kiss yet. But when she was in his younger brother’s arms, her heart fluttered and she couldn’t get enough of his fiery kisses. 

She moaned when both his hands landed on her hips, picking her up with ease to seat her on top of the table. Eyes closed, lust coating them, she pulled him in closer, letting him ravish her with his tongue. The overwhelming taste of smashed up Ulwaat berry penetrated her mouth, she kissed him harder at the sensation. He drove her nuts. Why did he keep doing this to her? 

They pulled away from each other to catch their breath, blue saliva stringing between their lips as he rested his head against hers.

Aera looked down and she could see his smug grin. “I told you no one would see.” 

“We can’t keep this up.” Aera told him, digging her nails into the back of his neck, breathing out heavily. “No matter how much we may want to.” 

“ _ We _ ? Not just me?” He asked, ghosting his lips over hers once more. 

“Somnus, stop this.” Aera pleaded, joining in with the small kisses. “You know how I feel. But we can’t act on these feelings.” 

“Why? Why can’t we just tell everyone? I want you...” Somnus gritted his teeth together, resting his head up against hers with more force. 

Aera shook her head, removing her hands from his neck, placing them to his chest to push him away slightly. She locked eyes with him and all she could see was sorrow. This was killing her. It was killing them both. 

“I know Somnus. I am sorry. It’s not meant to be.”

The words pained her to say, but what hurt, even more, was the realisation on his face that she was actively choosing a life of duty and faith over him. She had to. It was her job. She sighed when she felt him squeeze her hips and she dare not say a word to give him some quiet. He looked like he needed it. 

“I know.” He said slowly before letting go of her and stepping away to give her space to get down. “We have both got different lives to lead.” 

“We do…” 

“Who knows, if I turn out to king… our duties will then be intertwined.” 

“Maybe…. That’s a long way off yet.” 

Not wanting silence to form between them, she jumped off the table and thought it best to go back to baking for her future mother-in-law. 

She didn’t mind that Somnus opted to stay in the kitchen with her now, it would give them a chance to talk about what to do from here. They knew their ‘relationship’ couldn’t last but they could try and be friends. 

They spoke about Ardyn and how, despite what they had been doing behind his back, they couldn’t wait to see him again. They both loved him dearly and spending time with him and Gilgamesh… the thought warmed their hearts. And once Ardyn was back from healing that was what they were going to do, set aside a whole day of just the four of them. Aera told Somnus a little bit more of what she could remember from Tenebrae, she hadn’t been there in 12 years but she could still remember the forests and the rivers and smells. She told him about her younger brother and sister and how she couldn’t wait for him and Ardyn to finally meet them. It would be on her wedding day but the day didn’t seem so far away now… Lord Caelum wanted the union done and dusted as soon as she turned 20. 

Sighing at the prospect of being forced into a marriage that neither she nor Ardyn necessarily wanted; Aera reached over for the bowl of berries and frowned when she realised they were no longer in reach. 

She glanced in the direction Somnus had placed them and they were no longer there! 

She quickly looked to the floor and gasped in annoyance. 

In their moment of passion, they had knocked the bloody bowl over! 

Somnus laughed. “Looks as if you are going to have to pick some more after all!”

Oh, she hated his smugness.

* * *

“Gilgamesh!” Ardyn yelled, walking into the armoury hoping his brother’s shield would be around here somewhere. 

He hurried deeper into the room to find said man sharpening one of the training swords…  _ why on Eos would he be doing that?  _ That didn’t matter. The thoughts brewing and popping away in the healer’s mind, however, they did matter.

“There you are. I need your help!” Ardyn exclaimed, smiling softly at the man when he caught sight of him. 

“Ardyn?” Gilgamesh questioned, putting the sword to one side. “I thought you weren’t coming home until next week?”

“I wasn’t, however, it is my mother's birthday and I had to come home for her. Never mind all that, you need to help me, either by faking my death or coming up with a way of ending my engagement to Aera, whichever one is easiest.” 

“I am sorry?! Are you being serious?!” Gilgamesh scoffed. 

“Deadly.” Ardyn said with pride. 

“Why would you want to do that?” 

“Because Somnus and Aera are in love and I am not getting in the way of their happiness! So… are you going to help me or not?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you want to make this ArdynxGil be my guest! XD 
> 
> To rarepairs for the price of one!


	4. Day 4: MoonSpecs: Formal/Fahsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Noctis can not understand, it is clear to him, and if it is clear to him then why can’t either Ignis or Luna see it?! They like each other and are refusing to do anything about it! Well, it looks as if Noct is going to have to play matchmaker for his two best friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for today where: 
> 
> Cosply. Fashion/ Formal. High School/ College 
> 
> I am super excited for this one! Partly cause it is my first time writing for the pair O_O MoonSpecs (Luna/Ignis) makes my hearts soar! FYI Noctis whole heartily ships MoonSpec in this XD 
> 
> I hope everyone likes! :)

Since barely managing to save Luna from Altissia and the clutches of the clearly unhinged Chancellor, their road trip had turned into a quintet. Noctis loved it. He loved seeing Luna again, they had so much to catch up on. They hadn’t seen each other in 12 years and now here they were driving through Lucis to pick up supplies before they dropped the Oracle back in Tenebrae, where Ravus would be waiting for them. It would be safer for her to be with Ravus because he knew what the Empire was like and could escort her to a safer location to get away from them easier than they could. That was all Noct wanted for one of his closest friends. For her to be safe. 

Although, sitting by the campfires in the ever growing longer nights, had opened the young King’s eyes to something else he wanted for his friend. 

He wanted her to be more than safe, he wanted her to be cared for and he could tell that Ignis wanted the same thing. 

Noctis could tell that Ignis more than liked Luna. It was obvious. Well, it was obvious to him anyway; because he was starting to pick up on the little things that were out of character for his advisor to do for just anyone!

For example, as the night closed around them and the air started to chill Ignis, would give Luna his jacket to keep her warm. It could be argued that Ignis was being a gentleman around a Lady but… Ignis never gave his jacket to anyone! Heck, if Noctis was cold he only got the jacket from Iggy if he begged for it. Luna didn’t have to beg. All she had to do was shiver and that jacket was wrapped around her like a fluffy blanket. Noctis could tell she more than appreciated it. The pink glow on her cheeks told him so. However, Prom told him he was looking too much into this. Her cheeks could be pink because of the heat coming from the fire. Also, very true but Noctis knew Ignis better than anyone else. It wasn’t a 'Iggy _ ' _ thing to do. 

He noticed other things as well, like how engrossed Ignis and Luna got in conversation when they thought everyone was asleep - Noctis couldn’t sleep at the moment, his mind was too focused on other things to sleep like if that fucked up Chancellor was going to give them the drop off at any moment. To start with, their talks were about him and Ravus and how grateful Luna was to Ignis for saving her, Noctis and Ravus in Altissa. Ignis, of course, took it on the chin and told her he was acting on duty and his brotherly love for his King. Then their conversation started to evolve after that; they talked about their interests, their duties, their homes and their friends. Sooner rather than later the late-night talks - from what Noct could hear anyway from inside the tent - became a ritual that neither of them wanted to break and they sounded so happy in each other’s company. 

That was where Gladio told him to stop being a nosy parker and actually sleep at night instead of in the car but Noct couldn’t understand how Gladio, the King of Love - as he liked the call himself - didn’t notice this. Both he and Prompto had not noticed that the pair had now chosen to sit next to each other at dinner. Or how Ignis and Luna’s eyes would linger a little longer than necessary when he handed her her dinner. Or how Luna’s gaze would be fixated on their driver once they were in the car. 

Noctis noticed all of this and the part that drove him insane was that they weren’t acting on their feelings. 

The King of Light was going to change that. 

It would be his little gift to them, for all they had done for him before he disappeared from this world. 

He ordered Ignis to take them to Lestallum and refused to give any of his party a reason why he wanted to go there. But Gladio and Prom assumed it was because he wanted at least one more comfortable night at the Leville before they had to get on the boat at Caem to catch that awful train to Gralea in the next upcoming days . 

Once the car was parked, he grabbed Prompto and ran away from the other three, dragging him towards the market place. Prompto started flapping about saying that they had to stick together because of Ardyn, and Noct ignored him. Because to the young king, this was far more important than that oily man! This was for his friends. He had to do this for them. 

* * *

“Thank you, Noctis.” Luna smiled, taking the bag off him. 

“Yeah, it’s a gift.” Noctis said sheepishly, looking down to the floor. 

Noctis had always been very thoughtful and sweet towards her, and because of that she accepted the gift graciously, before reaching inside. It felt like silk… or silk satin. She pulled out the material and the sight took her breath away; so much so that she ended up dropping the bag. It was a beautiful floor length periwinkle blue dress. It was gorgeous! It was a side shoulder dress and… was that sylleblossoms pattern embroidered on it?! 

She looked at Noctis completely stunned. This must have cost him a fortune! He could have spent that gil on essentials, not on her, like potions or phoenix downs. The dress probably cost 10 phoenix downs! 

“Noctis… I can’t accept this-” She went to say but he interjected her, not allowing her to say another word. 

“I wanted to.” Noctis began. “I was wondering maybe… if you would join me for dinner tonight?” 

Luna’s heart sunk. 

She thought they had agreed to be friends. They liked each other and trusted one another yes, but romantically… Luna’s affection for her King was strictly platonic. It always had been. It worried her. Had she given him the wrong impression? Had she said something to make him like her more then they agreed on? 

“Luna?” 

His voice shook her from her thoughts as sweat built up on her hands. She only realised she hadn’t given him an answer when his expression became somewhat troubled. But this was the thing, she didn’t know what to say to him. She didn’t want to offend him by saying no, not after he had gone to all this trouble to buy her this amazing dress and dinner between friends sounded amazing.... Yet, if she said yes, she may get his hopes up. She didn’t want to do that either because she had fallen hard for his advisor. 

“Luna are you okay?” Noctis said again, she could hear the worry in his tone. 

“Yes, I am perfectly fine.” Luna nodded, eyes saddened. She didn’t want him to be worried, so she nodded. “Yes, Noctis I would love to have dinner with you.” 

“Great.” He grinned. “I’ll come and get you, say in an hour’s time?”

“Sounds wonderful.” 

She waved him off and closed her hotel door behind her, feeling so much regret.

She had really messed up. 

She should have just said no or explained to Noctis that this wasn’t a date. At least that way, there would have been no disappointment.

She buried her face into the dress, knowing there was no point dwelling on the ifs and buts but she couldn’t ignore this knot in her stomach. She couldn’t ignore the way worried consumed her, or the fear of hurting Noctis or… hurting Ignis. She didn’t want to hurt either of them, especially Ignis… 

Still, she had agreed to go now and that was that, so pushing her nerves aside as best she could, she started to get ready.

It didn’t take her the full hour, for she had decided to only make an effort by wearing the dress and leaving her hair in her normal braid. Maybe that way Noctis would get the message without her having to have to say the words. Although she deeply regretted that decision, as it allowed her to swim in her worries and fears for the remaining 20 minutes she had before Noctis arrived. “Why do you do this to yourself?” She asked herself outloud, looking into the mirror, making sure that the dress looked alright on her. 

She had to admit, despite all her nerves, it would seem that Noctis had a very fine taste in fashion and a keen eye. The dress fitted her perfectly, just like a glove. The colour went perfectly with her eyes and she need not change her necklace either-

_ Knock. Knock.  _

Luna checked herself over once more, coming to the conclusion she looked fine, before calling out. “Do come in.” 

The door opened and she didn’t know if it was to her horror or delight, Noctis was there and he was wearing his normal attire. 

“Wow Luna, you look amazing.” 

She blushed, looking away from him. “Thank you. But ummm… I thought you said you were getting ready?” 

“Oh, I am ready!” He grinned, holding out his arm for her to take. “Come on!” 

She offered him a small smile, linking her arm with his and allowed him to lead her out of the hotel room and towards where he and the boys were staying. Okay, that was promising. It wasn’t going to be anything big nor fancy, it was a simple walk across the hall that was all. 

However, when he opened the door, she couldn’t help but gasp. 

Rose petals were trailing across the floor, all the way over to the balcony. Candles lit up the room, giving it a warm glow and Sylleblossoms had been dotted around the room for decoration. 

_ Oh no.  _

_ Oh no, no, no.  _ She thought to herself as she began to panic! 

This was a date! And she so wished it wasn’t! 

Lost in a sea of her own panic, she hadn’t realised that Noctis had walked her over to said balcony until she saw the table, laid out perfectly for two. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

The Oracle turned to her King and decided to tell him straight. “Noctis, I appreciate this but-” 

“Awesome! Did you hear that Iggy? I told you she’d be up for going on a date with you.” 

Time slowed down as she slowly turned her head to see Ignis standing near the rallyings with his hands behind his back. 

He looked so smart. 

He was wearing a tailor-fitted suit, it was black with strands of gold weaving the fabric together and he had a small sylleblossom in his hand as he looked at her with soft eyes. 

“Lady Lunafreya.” Ignis smiled, offering her the flower as Noctis unhooked their arms. 

She slowly took it from his hand and as she did, he reached for her other and brought it to his lips. Her heart fluttered. This couldn’t be happening could it? 

_ Was she on a date with Ignis?  _

“Good Evening, Lord Scientia.” Luna blushed uncontrollably as he stood up and looked into her eyes. 

“Would you honour me, by joining me for dinner?” He asked, gesturing to the beautifully displayed table. 

“Of course. I would be delighted to.” Luna agreed, bringing the flower to her nose to smell its scent.

Beautiful. Just like the rest of this evening was surely going to be. 

“Have fun you two!” Noctis said, stepping back into the room, leaving the pair to it. 

His job was done. 

At least he knew when he was gone, Ignis and Luna would have each other for support. 


	5. Day 5: PromNyx: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx comes back from work, with treats on hand to settle his wonderful pregnant boyfriend, Prom, cravings. When he opens the door he finds his sunshine sitting on the sofa, all warm and snug, under a blanket and wearing one of his t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for today were: 
> 
> Getting Sick/ Caring For a One’s Partner. Wearing The Other’s Clothes. Apology (Un)Accepted 
> 
> I think PromNyx is in my top five fav ships for this fandom! It is just so fluffy and cute and ahhh! I love it, love it, love it, love it. I need to thank WhoStarLocked for getting me on aboard this train! So thank you! XD 
> 
> So we are clear for this fic Prom is a transgender male. That will become more obvious in the fic. I was thinking about doing this fic as A/B/O dynamics but no. Spread the love for the LGBTQ+ community <3 <3
> 
> Love is love, and be whoever you damned well want to be, know you are, that is my opinion XD
> 
> Also very British here and chose to use twiglets for a food craving XD in my opinion, if you don't know what they are and/or have never tasted them... you ain't missing out on much. In fact, I envy you I wish I didn't know what they tasted like. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of me please enjoy XD

Nyx forced himself to drag his feet up the stairs so he could reach his apartment. 

After a long day of training, guard duty and being shouted at for stuff he didn’t do from Drautos, it was nice to come home. He was just annoyed he had to walk up the stairs to get there. All 28 of them! Although he never skipped leg day thanks to the ascent, however, he had seriously been thinking about moving. Not for his sake. But for his amazing boyfriend who was no doubt waiting for him, curled up on the sofa, all snug wrapped up in his Chocobo blanket with a hot chocolate in hand and a packet of twiglets by his side. Nyx made sure to stop off at the shop to get more for Prom. And by more he meant at least 5 big multi packets of the stuff! Prom was going through the bittering tasting treat - that left an awful burnt taste in one’s mouth - like it was going out of fashion. Nyx didn’t like the smell or taste but he’d do anything for his Prom, especially now. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, Nyx put the key in the door and stepped into his apartment. 

He was right. Prom was doing exactly what he thought he would be. 

“Hey, babe!” Prompto greeted him, love coating his blue eyes. 

“Hey, sunshine.” Nyx smiled back, closing the door behind him, before holding up the carrier bag filled with twiglets. “Got you the stuff.” 

“You are a lifesaver!” Prompto beamed, reaching out for the bag. 

Nyx laughed as he sat down next to his boyfriend, placing a small kiss on his cheek. “How many packets have we consumed today?” 

“Umm… about 12.” Prompto said proudly, placing his hand to his stomach. “But what baby Ulric wants, baby Ulric gets!” 

“They sure do.” Nyx smiled, looking down at his boyfriend’s stomach, placing his hand over Prom’s. 

When they first found out about their happy little accident Nyx was terrified. 

He didn’t know if he could be a father! His dad had died when his sister was born and other than Drautos - who was not a good father figure at all - he had no one to fill that role for him. His mother - when she was alive - never remarried and when Galahd fell he came here. He did have a freak out to Crowe and Pelna about it, but they eased his worries and promised to support him. Nyx was grateful to them. He was grateful to Noctis, Ignis and Gladio too. All three of them promised to help out where they could. So they did have support but it didn’t take away the fear that they were going to be first time parents! Nyx didn’t think anything could ever remove that fear! Surprisingly, Prom’s dad - Cor the frigging Immortal - had been more than amazing with helping and supporting them too. It was his grandkid after all but Nyx never expected him to be this relaxed about it; especially as Cor didn’t particularly like their relationship to begin with because of their age gap of 12 years. Yet, here the Marshal was, offering to buy baby clothes for them, help them by keeping the pram in his house until the baby arrived and buying lots of presents to spoil his grandkid rotten with. Cor even offered to help them out towards getting a house rather than staying in this shitty apartment. Nyx never felt he could take money off someone, even if it was gifted. Prom, bless his golden soul, felt the same. When they refused his offer, magically 10,000 Gil ended up in Prom’s bank account the next day. They were going to send all the money back, but Cor threatened to freeze his account if they tried it. 

They were stuck with the money but it was all for this little one so they couldn’t really complain. 

All for the little life growing inside of Prom. 

Nyx brought his lips to Prom’s stomach and kissed it gently. It warmed his heart to know that he and Prom made this. He was still scared but he knew he and Prom could get through anything because they had each other. That was all the baby needed. Two people who loved each other and who would give the baby all the love and support the world could offer. 

He was going to make sure this child wanted for damned nothing! 

Because that was what they deserved. 

When Nyx sat up, to give Prom the freedom to feed his craving, he realised something. 

“Sunshine, is that my old t-shirt?” Nyx questioned. 

He knew it was his t-shirt. It had the glaive sigil on it and it didn’t smell like Prom. 

Prom giggled, ears turning pink as he opened up the packet of twiglets. “Yeah… it is. I wanted to wear it so I could see the baby!” 

Nyx raised an eyebrow, before looking at what Prom meant. 

Ah, now he could see it. 

His glaive t-shirt was a little on the tight side, that was one of the reasons he didn’t wear it anymore. He had put it through the tumble dryer one too many times and it had shrunk. And on his sunshine… Nyx could clearly make out the baby bump. Prom was about 15 weeks along now and because the placenta was in the posterior position - sitting at the back of the uterus - it meant the bump showed a lot sooner than usual. And it certainly was showing through that t-shirt.

“Yeah, I will admit you look cute with a bump.” Nyx smiled, slowly rubbing his hand in a circular motion on Prom’s stomach. 

“Thanks babe!” Prom laughed, shoving one of the sticks into his mouth. “Just you wait until they start growing quickly! I’ll be the size of a house!”

“Well you are already glowing now, you will blossom like the pretty sunflower you are when the time comes.” 

“Then before you know it, baby Ulric will want to come out and meet the world! I can’t wait to meet them and hold them in my arms!” 

“I can’t wait to meet them either” Nyx said softly, resting his face on the nape of Prom’s neck, before running gentle kisses along his freckled skin. 

“Babe-” Prom shivered into a moan. “Don’t do that. Pregnancy hormones are making me horny!”

“Oh, I know.” Nyx mouthed on to his skin, licking the pulse on Prom’s neck to get a bigger moan out of him. “I love hearing the noises you make.” 

Prom moaned louder, dropping his twiglets, to pull Nyx’s head closer to his skin. “You keep this up you will be hearing a lot more of them!” 

“That’s the plan!” Nyx grinned nibbling at his skin, lowering the hand he had on Prom’s stomach down in-between his legs. “And you wearing my shirt is making me horny.” 

“Should I wear it all the time then?” Prom asked, lust coating his tone, arching himself into Nyx’s hand.

“Gods yes!” Nyx replied, giving Prom what he wanted by slowly rubbing him-

_ Ring! Ring!  _

“Really?!” Prom yelled, hitting his head on the back of the sofa.

_ Ring! Ring! _

“It’s alright, sunshine.” Nyx said, giving him one final kiss, making sure to move his hand back up to the bump. “Answer it.” 

“Okay.” Prom whined, picking up his phone, trying to hide the annoyance in his tone. “Dad. Hey… I am fine and so is Nyx and the baby, you?… Yes… Oh nothing, just sitting with Nyx… Yeah, I am free for a chat.” 

Prom looked towards Nyx and mouth out ‘I’m sorry’ prompting Nyx to laugh in return. 

Nyx decided to leave them to it. He stood up, kissed Prom on the head and made certain to kiss the bump before walking into the kitchen to get himself a drink. He knew Cor wouldn’t mind him listening in to their conversation but sometimes it was just nice for father and son to have a chat without the boyfriend being involved. 

As he got his water from out of the fridge he heard a little bit of Prom’s conversation to his dad. 

His poor sunshine was trying to convince Cor that he was okay and not scared at all but Nyx knew better. By the sounds of it so did Cor because the sound of his boyfriend’s persistence on the matter followed. 

The truth of it… Prom wasn’t really doing okay.

His binder for his chest wasn’t fitting properly and it deeply upset him and soon he wouldn’t be able to wear one, and Nyx couldn’t help but feel guilty for Prom’s distress. When they found out about the baby, Prom had just finished his Mental Health Evaluation, which did consist of years of therapy to help him come to the decision that was right for him, which was fully transitioning. But the baby put a halt on things. He couldn’t do his hormone therapy and neither of them wanted to abort their child either. They had talked in the past about adoption. They agreed to do the application after Prom was fully comfortable within himself and his body, but nature had other plans it would seem and their baby was on the way. 

Nyx just hoped Prom would be okay. If he wasn’t Nyx would be here to pick him up and tell him that he loved him. Because other then his unborn child making Prom happy was the most important thing in the world to him-

“Babe!” 

Prom’s shout caught Nyx’s attention and he quickly hurried back to where Prom was sitting. 

“Dad said that he ‘stumbled’ upon a list for houses today.” Prom rolled his eyes, holding his phone up to show Nyx that Cor was on speakerphone. “And that he’d be happy to drop them over whenever.” 

Nyx smiled. Parents, eh? At least Prom was lucky he still had his. “Thanks, Marshal.”

_ “Not an issue. Just think it would be a good idea to put down a deposit on a house before you go into your third trimester.” _

_Oh, bless him_ , Nyx thought to himself. Cor really was trying his hardest to make everything okay for Prom too. “Yeah, I agree. Do you wanna come over now and we can go through that list?” 

_ “No, I can do it tomorrow.”  _

“No time like the present, Marshal.” Nyx grinned and did his best to avoid the way Prom was looking at him. 

They lived together and had all night to be close to one another. Cor on the other hand was clearly worried sick for his son’s and grandkid’s well being the least they could do was lessen his worries. 

Prom soon caught on to what he was getting at. “Sure dad. Come over now. We haven’t eaten, maybe you could pick us up fish and chips on your way over?” 

_ “Sure thing, mate. I’ll see you both in half an hour.”  _

“Bye, dad!” 

“Bye Cor.”

The line went dead and both Nyx and Prom let out a sigh. 

“You do realise he is gonna ask us what we are calling them.”

“I can live with that cause I ain’t got a clue either.” Nyx shrugged. 

“We better start thinking though, I don’t want to keep calling them baby Ulric, or their first name will end up being baby.” Prom grumbled. 

Nyx laughed. “Why don’t we wing it and name them on the day?” 

“You think?” Prom questioned, cocking his head to the side. 

“Yeah! Why not?! It will be fun.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”


	6. Day 6: RegClar: Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarus wakes up to his alarm, spurring him on to start another day. However, his husband refuses to let him out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for today were: 
> 
> Please Don’t Go. Small vs Tall . Ghost Story
> 
> We are moving on to RegClar, my second favourite ship! Whoop! 
> 
> They both deserved better and they both get better in this fic! I love them so much they are just perfect for each other! 
> 
> So please enjoy XD

_ Beep Beep. Beep Beep.  _

Clarus groaned at the hideous sound of the alarm clock. 

He really wanted to destroy that wretched thing. 

_ Beep Beep. Beep Beep.  _

Eyes still closed, he threw his free arm to the side and aimlessly hit around for the horrible thing on the bedside cabinet. 

_ Beep Beep. Beep Beep. _

Why couldn’t he find the damned thing?! 

_ Beep Beep. Beep Beep.  _

A wave of frustration overcame him and he slammed his fist down, thankfully hitting the button at the top of the bloody green box that was better known to him as his morning wake up call. 

The sound stopped beeping but his fucking headache had only just begun. 

Joint training with the guard and glaive today was going to be hell. He’d honestly rather pull a Cor and undertake the trial of Gilgamesh then force himself to the training halls. This was only because Cor and Drautos were going to act like children wanting to prove which group was better suited in protecting the royal family. It was a stupid dispute that was never going to be solved and unfortunately, he knew Gladiolus and Nyx Ulric were not going to help the situation either; by personally cheering them on. His only saving grace was going to be Monica or Dustin who would always get him a coffee in a dire situation such as this, but it was not going to be enough to get him through his very long day… 

In short, today was going to be shit. 

However, he thought he might as well not put off the inevitable and get out of bed. He was going to have to go there one way or another so he might as well start his day now. 

But as he tried to move, the person crushing his arm, curled up next to him had tightened his grip on his waist. 

“Please, don’t go…” 

Clarus smiled down at his King and kissed his head as he wrapped his strong arms around his liege. 

“I need to have a shower, Reggie.”

He felt Regis’s ageing hair brush against his bare chest in a shaking motion; which was followed by a tiny yawn and his husband snuggling up closer to him. 

“No. Stay.” 

“I am afraid the day doesn’t stop because the mighty King of Lucis says it does.” 

“It does today.” 

Clarus laughed. “So you are happy knowing that if I stay here, Marshal Leonis and Captain Drautos will kill each other?” 

“Cor would win.” Regis replied and Clarus could just picture the smirk on his King’s cheeky face.

(And Cor’s if Regis ever told him that) 

“That’s not the point. Do you want any blood on your hands today?” 

“No.” 

Clarus smiled when Regis looked up at him. In the dim light of the morning sun, peeking through the gaps of the curtain, Regis’s green eyes lit up like emeralds. He loved waking up to that sight. And the Shield was correct with his assumption that Reggie would be grinning. This time it was this mischievous grin spread across his face, making his eyes sparkle an even brighter shade of green. 

That was never a good sign. 

“We can solve that problem by you cancelling that training session, which I know they will both love you for, and stay here with me all day so I can give you all my love. I like that plan.” Regis concluded, shifting his weight more on top of Clarus.

Clarus rolled his eyes shaking his head. “I love you too, but we have duties to perform-” 

“But if I am sick I don’t have to do them.” Regis interrupted him before he started to fake cough all over his chest.  _ Gross, Regis. _ “Oh no, looks like I will have to stay in bed all day and I need my Shield to protect me.” 

When did Regis get smart? 

No, Clarus shouldn’t think that. Regis was very clever, he just sometimes lacked the ability to show it. That was the correct way of wording it. By the looks of it, Regis thought he had won this argument and was trying to go back to sleep. Well, Clarus had a trick of his own. 

Clarus cleared his throat and smirked down at his King. “You could stay in bed, but that would mean Noctis is in charge of running the Kingdom. For a whole day.”

Clarus laughed when he heard Regis wince like someone had kicked him in the chest. 

That one certainly got his husband. 

“That is what I thought.” Clarus chuckled, taking the cover off himself whilst ensuring Regis was still under its warmth and protection.

He couldn’t have his husband getting cold now, could he? 

Although, as Clarus tried to get out of bed, Regis still refused to let go, preventing any movement. 

“No, please stay with me? Five more minutes? Please?” Regis begged and it sunk Clarus’s heart to hear the clear hurt in his voice. 

“We both know it’s not going to be five minutes though, is it?” Clarus huffed out, resting his cheek on Regis’s hair as his husband wrapped the blanket back around them. 

“It will. I promise.” Regis said with confidence, his voice littered with glee at getting exactly what he wanted. 

“Fine.” Clarus shrugged, setting the alarm for five minutes. “But when that goes off I am getting out of this bed and into the shower, you got that, Your Majesty.” 

“Okay…” Regis said weakly. “I like laying in bed with you though.” 

“I know you do. I feel the same.” 

“Then why leave me?” 

“I don’t want to. But I have to.” Clarus stated, exhaling deeply. Regis really knew how to pull on his heartstrings when he wanted to. 

“It’s not fair I can’t join you in the shower anymore.” Regis moaned, placing his head directly on Clarus’s heart. “I hate my stupid leg.” 

“I love it.” Clarus declared, rubbing his hand up and down Regis’s back. “Like I love you.” 

“That makes me smile.” 

“Good.” Clarus yawned. 

He was not going to close his eyes. Regis was like his own personal hot water bottle and falling asleep would be a very easy thing to do right now. It was a good job he put on an alarm. 

“Is my Clare Bear tired?” Regis asked.

“No.” Clarus fought back a yawn. “Just tell me  _ when _ we do get up, what do you plan on doing with your day? While I am subjected to two children, who like to claim themselves to be grown men, glaring at each other and wanting the other dead all day?”

“Ummm…. Well obviously I have the council to deal with. Then I’ve got to sign a lot of paperwork. That will take forever.” 

“Sounds fun.” Clarus said, voice quiet as his eyes started to droop. 

“That’s only the beginning. Accordo have insisted that they call me today instead of tomorrow, which would be alright if today wasn’t Saturday. I still have to go talk to the kitchens and arrange what foods to have at next week's gala…” 

Clarus eyes shut as Regis continued to go on about what this long and boring day would entail for him. He couldn’t help it being so close to Regis and hearing his calm and soothing voice put Clarus in a daydream-

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! _

Clarus gasped, eyes flying open at the horrible sound.

He rubbed his tired eyes and let out a massive yawn before frowning.  _ Whoever it was could fuck off.  _

“CLARUS! REGIS! Get the fuck out of bed!”  _ BANG! BANG! BANG! _ “NOW!!”

Clarus groaned as Regis shifted in his arms once more. 

“Fuck off Cor!” Clarus shouted back, knowing that they had locked the damned thing last night so Cor wasn’t getting in here unless he could pick the lock. 

Actually, Clarus wouldn’t put it past the Marshal to do just that. 

“Hey! I actually turned up to that stupid training this time! You on the other hand are more than an hour’s late!” 

“WHAT!!!” 

Clarus shouted, jolting upright, turning his head to face his alarm clock. 

_ Fuck!  _

Cor was right, he was an hour late! He must have set the alarm for five hours not five minutes! How could he have been so stupid?! He quickly shot out of bed and picked up the clothes they had thrown all over the floor last night. He didn’t have time to but on anything clean. 

“Yeah, so hurry up! Cause I am telling you now I am ready to kill a bitch!” 

“No, Cor, please don’t!” Regis winced, rolling in the centre of the bed trying not to sound too heartbroken that Clarus had left him. He didn’t really want his poor husband to be subjected to their brother’s mini temper tantrum. “I don’t want to replace My Captain today!”

“Hurry up then! If Clarus isn't down in 20 minutes, you will be!” 

Clarus, already having his underwear and trouser on, threw a vest on and decided that his full council attire wasn’t needed today. He hurried over to the wardrobe throwing on his training shirt, making sure to put on his Shield of the King sigil before going over to Regis and kissing him on the lips. 

“I got to go. Get up. Or I am unleashing Cor on you.” Clarus warned, pushing himself away from Regis so he couldn’t grab him in a bear hug. 

“You are so mean!” Regis pouted, rolling his shoulders knowing Clarus would follow through with that threat. 

“Of course, your Majesty.” Clarus shook his head, unlocking the door so he could leave. 

Again, Regis’s voice prevented him from leaving fully.

“Please, darling, don’t go?”

“I’ll see you later.” Clarus said, closing the door behind him as he knew Regis would convince him to stay if he didn’t. 

He loved his goofy King so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Voice thick and layered with sarcasm) I bet no one can guess which ship I am doing tomorrow?! Go on I dare ya! 
> 
> XD


	7. Day 7: Cordyn(Part 2): Free Day: I'm Not Running Away....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You bastard!” Cor roared, not caring who heard him. “You destroyed my-”
> 
> “Oh, I am the bastard?” Ardyn laughed in disbelief, interrupting his speech. “I wasn’t the one who ran away from the other and hasn’t been answering any calls or texts in weeks.” 
> 
> Cor’s throat went dry, unable to argue with him. 
> 
> He had been a bastard. 
> 
> No… he’d been more than that. He’d been a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for today were: 
> 
> Free Day. Anniversary. Wedding/Prospal. 
> 
> Of course, it was Cordyn! Cause my unhealthy obsession is not going anywhere! XD 
> 
> This is a follow up from chapter 1 of this story so I hope you enjoy it XD 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who as come along for Rare Pair week With me! It was super enjoyable to take part in it! 
> 
> Oh and happy valentines day! Unfortunately, I can't be with my bf today cause of lockdown and I am sad T_T can not wait for this vaccine to be given to everyone so we can all be safe and do things again :)

Cor leant over his drink of ice-cold Pepsi Max, sitting in Takka’s diner bathing in the coolness of the fan, as he waited for Cid to finish servicing his motorbike. 

Needless to say when he turned up to the garage, merely three days after he had the bike serviced, Cid wasn’t too happy that he had already worn the wheels thin. 

It wasn’t his fault… not entirely his fault. 

The thrill of driving at high speeds along the rough terrains of Lucis was enough to clear his head from… a certain matter he was choosing to blatantly ignore. But as soon as he got off the bike, and his life was no longer at risk, all those thoughts, all those feelings and emotions, came rushing back and he didn’t like it. Cor had never liked feeling that strong emotions brought. They… confused him and made his mind foggy. In order to keep them at bay, and stop  _ that _ man from flooding his mind, he had to keep pulling dangerous and stupid stunts, like driving his motorbike like a maniac and wearing his tyres thin. 

“Howdy there, Marshal!” 

Cor looked up and smiled warmly at the familiar face of Cid’s granddaughter, Cindy. 

“Hey, Cindy.”

“Paw-Paw said that he’s gettin’ right on to lookin’ at the ol’ girl now.” Cindy explained, sliding behind the other side of the table at his booth. “Gotta say though, his mood is anythin’ but chipper!” 

Cor cringed, sliding his cold glass between his hands, watching the way the bubbles fizz intently. “I did offer to pay for it.”

She laughed. “We both know that’s not what’s put the bee in his bonnet.” 

_ Yeah, it’s my reckless behaviour.  _ Cor thought to himself with a sigh. Cid was getting on in years, and maybe putting his life at risk was not good for the man’s health. He’d make it up to the old greasemonkey somehow-

“Paw-Paw owes me 50 Gil!” 

Cor gave her a confused look, locking his blue eyes with her hazel ones. “Huh?” 

Cindy laughed harder than before, winking at him. “You! Ya got a case of the love bug, hey Cor?!”

Cor’s face dropped. All words had completely left him and his mouth had dropped open at her statement. He couldn’t even blink as he was so taken back, cause  _ how _ the fuck did she know?! 

Stunned, Cor just sat there, completely unresponsive as Takka came over and placed a glass of iced tea in front of Cindy, and all the blonde-haired woman could do was laugh at him as she took a sip of her drink. 

“So when is ya honorary niece gonna meet the man that has warmed up her old uncle’s heart?” 

“What- No!” Cor spluttered out, fear creeping its way to the front of his brain. “I- I don’t- No, Cindy! I am not- what gave you that idea?!” 

“Honey, I seen that starstruck expression often enough round these parts. I can tell yer in love! Ya eyes are sparklin’ somethin’ ferrous. Brighter than a deer’s in headlights.”

Cor looked down to his drink again, unable to prevent the hot flush coating his cheeks. 

More laughter filled his ears, and he was so flustered he wasn’t able to tell her that it simply wasn’t the case. He wasn’t in love! He couldn’t be in love! That wasn’t true! It wasn’t! 

“Ya wait ‘til Paw-Paw finds out! He’s gonna love to hear all abou’ it!” 

“NO!” 

Cor practically shouted, looking her dead in the eye; his entire body tensing up, in almost… fear? No he wasn’t scared! But Cid could not know! Not under any circumstance could Cid know! 

“Cindy, please don’t mention this to him?” Cor asked, steading his voice so he didn’t sound like he was begging. 

“Only teasin’!” Cindy assured him, leaning forward a little. “So, tell a girl, what’s his name? Where’d ya meet?” 

“Look, it’s… it’s complicated.” Cor said, a swarm of guilt slowly but surely rising from his gut. 

“All the best relationships are!” 

“Not like this…” Cor muttered under his breath, shame clearly present, before he downed what was left of his drink. 

Shoulders still tense, he knew it was better to probably get it all off his chest. All of it! Cindy would be the best person to tell. She didn’t listen to gossip much, and because of how close he and Cid were and how close he and her dad got, she saw him as her uncle, she’d never rat out his dirty secret to anyone! Not even her Paw-Paw.

What secret? He wasn’t in- whatever Cindy had claimed. That wasn’t true. He definitely did not literally run away when  _ he _ expressed that feeling towards him! That never happened at all.

“It’s that complicated hey?” She smiled at him. “So if it weren’t complicated, what do ya think Paw-Paw will make of ya fella? 

Cor cringed. If Cid found out, he probably  _ wouldn’t _ have a ‘fella’ anymore. 

Letting go a sigh, Cor decided to answer that question honestly. “To be honest, Cindy, when it comes to you and me, no man will ever be good enough in his eyes.”

“Ain’t that the truth!” Cindy giggled back. 

“KID!!!” 

_ Speak of the devil. _

Cid’s thunderous voice only got louder as the mechanic approached the booth, face as angry as he sounded, as he slammed his knuckles on the table. 

“‘ _ Only worn-out tyres!’  _ My ass! Ya better not have driven like that, ya reckless idiot! Cause I’ll whoop yer ass if ya have!” 

“What?” Cor asked, perplexed by the man’s words. 

“Yer tyres!” Cid seethed, towering over him, completely invading his personal space. 

“What are you on about, old man? What about my tyres?! I told you! I wore them out!”

“I may be old but I ain’t blind yet, Kid!” Cid growled, grabbing his arm and forcing him out of the booth. 

Cor stumbled, tripping over his feet, as Cid dragged him from the diner and out into the boiling sun towards where he had parked his bike. Cor did try to get an explanation out of the man but he was denied one until Cid suddenly let go of him to aggressively point down at the tyres on his bike. 

“That is worn out, is it?!” 

“Yeah, that-” 

Cor shut himself up when he saw the rubber of the tyres had been ripped to shreds. His eyes widened in rage, someone had fucking slashed his tryes! He had to be back for that stupid gala tonight and someone had fucking destroyed his bike! 

“Don’t just stand there! Did ya ride here like that or not?!” 

Cor shook his head. “No. Cid, someone’s slashed them! I swear! You can ask Cindy, they weren’t like this when I handed her the keys!”

Cid narrowed his eyes and then glanced back down at the tyres. “Then who the fuck have ya pissed off this time?!”

“I don’t know!” 

Cor looked up to the sky, closing his eyes so he didn’t blind himself. This was the last fucking thing he needed! Someone out to fucking get him! Right. If anyone was that stupid to do that to him, Cor the Immortal, that meant they were probably that stupid to still be hanging around. If they were they better not go anywhere near Cid or Cindy! He’d fucking kill them if they went near his family! 

He quickly glanced around the outpost, looking to see if anyone was acting suspicious. It was kind of funny how stupid people could be after committing a crime. Loitering about, stopping and staring at plants and wildlife just so they could laugh at the victim of their petty crimes-

That was when Cor caught the sight of the horrendous hot pink hunk of junk sitting in the garage. 

_ Ardyn...  _

Unable to fight off a growl, Cor balled his hands into fist, gritting his teeth allowing his anger to consume him. 

“That bastard!” 

Pure rage radiating off him, Cor marched his way across the outpost, not caring for Cid as the man called out after him, to track that fucking arsehole down! 

Unable to find the smug git in the garage, Cor stormed out, walking around the building to find the tyre slashing jumped up bastard perched on a rock, covered in shade by the shadow of the building. 

“You bastard!” Cor roared, not caring who heard him. “You destroyed my-”

“Oh, _ I _ am the bastard?” Ardyn laughed in disbelief, interrupting his speech. “I wasn’t the one who ran away from the other and hasn’t been answering any calls or texts in weeks.” 

Cor’s throat went dry, unable to argue with him. 

He had been a bastard. 

No… he’d been more than that. He’d been a coward. 

After being held up behind those crates and hearing those words accidentally spew out of Ardyn’s mouth, admitting his feelings towards him... Cor couldn’t handle it. He ran. He didn’t know why he did, it was horrible of him, but he just did and ran away. Ever since that day he had been ignoring Ardyn, trying so hard not to let those words affect him. Trying his hardest not to think about what he felt towards the over the top wild Chancellor of Niflheim. 

Cor looked into those golden eyes, only seeing hurt and pain… 

Oh, he’d been such a shitty person! 

He shouldn’t have done that. 

Rubbing his eyes, Cor tried his hardest to apologise. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Ardyn said, wholeheartedly agreeing, stepping closer towards him. 

“Look… I just… I wasn’t expecting you to say  _ that _ ?!” Cor tried to explain, allowing Ardyn to get closer to him.

Cor frowned, noticing the odd look Ardyn was giving him as the man in question took a few steps towards him so they were now inches apart. Ardyn was so close Cor could reach out and grab that ridiculous heavy, yet soft, coat. The tone Ardyn was using as he spoke… it hurt. 

It hurt him. It really hurt...

“We have been sneaking around Niflheim bases, Lucian territory and even at the heart of Insomnia itself, for months now. And… you are honestly trying to tell me that you didn’t think I could have possibly developed feelings for you?” 

Cor took in a deep ragged breath, feeling Ardyn touch his cheek. “No… I… I am sorry! I am! But no one has ever said that to me before, and you took me off guard!” 

Cor felt his face turn to crimson as he drew his eyes away from those glistening gold ones in pure embarrassment; slightly moving out of the man’s touch. He was not like this! He was never this nervous! No one else made him feel or act this way! So why was it that this stupid, annoying man could?! 

“Cor-”

“It’s not like I don’t care! I do! I just don’t know if what I am feeling, is what you are feeling because no one can explain this to me! I can’t tell anyone about you! So no one can help me! And I need someone too! It’s hard especially when all I want to do is talk about you I… I want to do that! I want to, Ardyn! I want… you...” 

Cor’s body began to shake, finally reconnecting his gaze with Ardyn’s. He had no idea how Ardyn was going to react to that, but he couldn’t keep that in any longer. He had been suppressing it down for weeks! Being in the Chancellor’s presence, Cor knew it would only come out. For the Marshal could only truly let his walls crumble down when Ardyn was in front of him. 

He had done that. 

Cor held his breath, allowing Ardyn to take hold of both of his cheeks; The Chancellor was so close now he could feel his breath on his face. 

Ardyn laughed lightly. “The fact you have no idea how I could possibly develop these feelings for you, only makes my love for you grow more.” 

Cor gulped, in complete fear of what Ardyn would say next. 

He watched as Ardyn bit his lip before letting out a massive sigh. 

“I haven’t felt this way about anyone in so long… and I am scared to say it because I don’t want to lose you as I lost-.” Ardyn stopped himself, closing his eyes before continuing. “I’m in love with you, Cor Leonis. That’s fine if you don’t feel the same, but please tell me. I can’t watch you run away from me again.” 

In that moment, Cor had no control over his body. He grabbed Ardyn’s coat, pulled him closer and smashed their lips together. 

That warm, safe feeling came over him again. The one that only filled his chest when he was in Ardyn Izunia’s hold. The one that made his heart pound, lips tingle and blood rush with excitement. He was in love with this man! Truly, undoubtedly in love with him! 

Cor pulled his lips away, trying to catch his breath as Ardyn rested his forehead against his.

“I…I... I love you too.” Cor admitted, eyes coated with lust fixated on Ardyn’s lips. 

“KID?!”

_ FUCK! _

Cor quickly let go of Ardyn and sharply turned around to see Cid staring at him in shock. 

_ Fuck…. _


End file.
